


This is Not a Game

by Just_a_Teenage_Girl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Is Not Frisk, Self-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl
Summary: This is not a game.





	1. Prologe

We can't help it,  
Human's have the need to finish,  
The need for a 100%,  
The ability to ask what if?

Standing in the corridor,  
Who'd thought we'd be here like this together?  
On a gorgeous day like this I ask,  
What is it that you want?  
Can we go back to that?

Go back to when our Integrity was more important,  
When our Patience was a miracle,  
When our Kindness came willingly,  
When our Bravery was admired,  
When our Justice was what was saved us,  
When our Perseverance was what guided us,  
When our Determination was just the will to survive,  
From under the eyes of the tigers.

This is your fault right?  
But even after what you did...  
Please, if you're my friend, please.

I hope you can see this.  
I'd Love for us to set our pride aside,  
Keep an open mind,  
So we can have Mercy,  
For those whom need it.

So let's sit down a while,  
And watch the flowers blooming,  
Listen and hear the song,  
Our,  
Souls are singing,  
Feel the pleasant breeze flow by,  
Leaving a trail of...  
How could you, have done this,  
Is there still a glimmer of hope?

Please chose the right thing,  
Enjoy what a nice day it is....  
And that we AREN'T,  
Burning in hell.


	2. About you and Mallory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they died, you died too. You left your family behind, and moved the the small town of Ebott. You always wore a wig, you wouldn't dare ruin your hair. Your face was always lathered in make up, even though you hated it. Any casual clothing that was kept, stayed in a box, you wore Highs with anything else that was formal. Your ___ eyes were now purple, thanks to some colored contacts. You acted as if you had a snobby attitude, but your SOUL longed to put others first. Now you are two different people, the person you always feared to become, and the person that you truly were.

You woke up to the sound of your alarm. After you turned it off, you swung your legs around so that you could get off the bed. You've been staring at the ceiling for an hour or two. But that was because Y/N was an early bird, Mallory was not. After putting your long hair in a french braid, (You haven't had a haircut in years) you put on a wig. It was a pink bob cut. Once you had your overly dramatic make up on, you put in you're purple color contacts. After dressing in your most comfiest heels, you dress in a blue dress that made you look formal. After grabbing a granola bar, you made your way to work. You were the treasurer for a company. The only reason why Mallory was working there was back Y/N had far too many degrees in math. Yet, Y/N would never work at that company, the were corrupt and cruel, so because Y/N would never work there, Mallory did. You put a scowl as you locked your apartment and went to walk down the stairs. Nobody took the stairs at your complex so you could be Y/N for a few minutes... but only a few. Once you made it to the ground floor, your scowl was back on and you glared at anyone that would try to greet you. It was a half hour walk to get to your office, but it gave Y/N a reason to get out of bed earlier than Mallory would have. After all, Mallory couldn't get a credit card, or a license sense Mallory wasn't Y/N.  
"Mournin Mallory!" Catherine the southern desk secretary, greeted you. "How y'all doing today?"  
"Pleasent." You responded coldly, inwardly you cringed. Gods you hated Mallory so much.  
"Y'all upper mangement hired a manster. I knew that," Catherine lowered her voice, "Y/N" then she resumed her normal tone.  
"Would've been 'cited ta show 'em 'round. 'ad 'em sent ta y'all office." You smiled, Catherine was your childhood best friend until her family moved to Ebott in sixth grade. She was the only one in Ebott that knew Y/N.  
"Thanks." You then went to the stairwell and walked up the spiraled staircase until you got to the Fifteenth floor. After making your way to your office, you saw what looked like to be a yellow dinosaur. They were around you're height and was nervously fidgeting her claws. You could just feel the anxiety flowing from her. You spoke to her in a softer tone, after all Mallory hates monster and fantasy.  
"Greetings, if I may inquire, what are you doing here?" You couldn't find yourself to be mean to them.  
"O-Oh! I-I'm here b-because the king and ambassador have b-b-been looking for f-financial help-p and r-rumors about you n-n-not liking your j-job have been going around."  
"I'll take it, under one condition, it is that you can pay me enough to cover a move. I am in a crappy apartment and I'd need to live nearby your headquarters. I'm also fine with being a housemate. Now Please follow me out. The company hates monster kind and I fear that my friend and I no longer have a job." When the three of you meet up outside, you took a glance at Catherine, the look on her face confirmed your suspicions. The both of you had been terminated for 'inter species interactions' and were now jobless.  
"It's fine, now I can look inta that 'Grillby's" job I've been interested in. Y'all both 'ave a nice day!" She waved at the both of you before heading off to her car.  
"Here, this is my business card. Text me 'Hero's and unicorns' so I know that it's you. I have to go, I've got few things I need to pack. Goodbye." With that you left a shocked monster staring after you, as you started to make your way back to you're ex-apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I guess could also be considered to prologue too. The next chapter will have a small time skip. I have done no thought on this story at all so that I can hopefully complete this fanfic without feeling as if I messed up big time. Next update will be in 8 to 10 hours hopefully. I need to go to bed but I want to keep writing. All mistakes are my own.  
> -JaTG


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you packed your things, you moved in with Frisk and Toriel. You and Flowey became really close, Frisk finds it funny. After a month with living with them, you are finally forced to meet other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in third person. At one point.

"Mallory! Please come out! I want you to meet someone!" Frisk was knocking on Y/N's door.  
"But I want to stay inside here." You replied as emotionless as possible. Monster kind was too nice, you were having trouble with remaining stern around them.  
"NAGH!" The was a loud crash as you saw someone break down your door.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" You shouted, now they had done it. You weren't even Mallory, You had your hair in a braid, and you were rereading LoTR.  
"Mallory? You look different." Frisk nervously stated. You sighed and went back to your book. When ever you read, you get so absorbed in your book that the outside world disappears. In fact, you ask Flowey to 'wake you up' from your book. Same said flower then spoke,  
"IDDIOTS! Of course y/n looks different! Mallory and Y/N are two different people in the same body!"  
"DIE ORCS DIE!!! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!" You start to shout. Look, when I said you got absorbed into your books, I mean it.

 

Frisk and Undyne shared a look, 'Sans' it said. Then Undyne picked up Frisk and put them on their shoulders. Then, she ran off straight to the skelebro's house.  
"SANS! GET YO LAZY ASS UP!" Undyne shouted as she threw Frisk at him. After catching them, he replied.  
"what do you want fishsticks?" He let out a big yawn, his night terrors were getting worst, even though he couldn't get sleep, he never was able to meet this 'Mallory' person Frisk keeps talking about.  
"Sans, we think you can talk some sense into Mallory, she's in her room." Frisk told him.  
"Okay bukko, I'm taking a shortcut." Sans got up and teleported to Tori's house.  
"DIE ORCS DIE! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!" Sans never teleported out of a place faster than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Next update will be here ether today or tomorrow.  
> -JaTG


	4. The End is a New Begining

Ever since Frisk found out what you were hiding, you've noticed little things around the house. Things like your books were now in a bookcase, and your comfy clothes in a dresser. Soon, the movies you kept were also with all the other movies. It got to the point that you couldn't help yourself but to smile more. It wasn't until Frisk bought you tickets to see one of your favorite artist that you noticed that Mallory was slowly disappearing and Y/N was coming back to life. In fact, even Catherine was commenting on this. You decided to just flat out tell the truth to Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore. After all, Flowey already knew. Asgore was coming over for dinner and you just wanted to get it all over with.  
"Um everyone, my name is not Mallory it is Y/N, and I have been putting up an act for a while that I want to get ride of." Toriel, whom had just sat down, looked at you in surprise. In fact, it wasn't just her, it was everyone else at the table too!  
"S-Sorry for lying to you and acting like a jerk and snapping at you and... and... and..." Once you started, you couldn't stop. You never cried, but you meant everything and you didn't regret it.  
"My child, it is ok. But what happened with your SOUL?" You hear Toriel ask you.  
"Mallory and I are too different people. Mallory had to persevere through the act she had to put up. She was everything I was not." You took a deep breath.  
"May I be excused for a moment?" When Asgore nodded, you headed of into your room. You skillfully removed all of your make up, removed your wig, and changed into a pair of sweatpants with an undershirt and crop top. After removing your heels, you walked back out barefoot.  
"Heya guys, Y/N here and ready to do some MATH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be longer. From what I can tell, this was like one whole part to the prologue, giving you guys the chance to get to know the character. Next update will be here soon... don't know when though.


	5. A breath of fresh air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ; )

You woke up gasping, you felt tears streaming down your face. Taking deep breaths, you forced yourself to breathe again. Once your heart beat settled, your turned to your right to check the time.   
5:30   
Sighing, you got up. After making the bed, you applied on Mallory and placed a scowl. After grabbing your keys, you left the complex. You walked down the street, making your way to your job. You tried to keep looking at the ground so that you didn't need to see how cruel humans were. Once you made you way to the building you stormed right on in there. You ignored everyone, and took the stairs straight to your boss's office. You knocked on his door. when you heard come in, you opened the door.  
"I'm quitting."  
"Um, ok? Uhh good luck out there?" Then you turned heel and left. You were so sick of everyone being scared of Mallory, but you had to ignore it, you had to persevere. Once you made it back to your apartment, you quickly locked the door.  
"Ugh, I'm going insane! I'm dreaming about Monsters and the I felt the urge to quit my job!" You rubbed your temples with your hand, these dreams about monsters were getting weirder and weirder. Honestly, you were just sick of life... after all, Mallory has no integrity. Yet at the same time, you have integrity. Sighing, you kept thinking about what you were going to do now. Maybe, just maybe, you could still move into that old cottage granny always talked about. You had been there before, and it was far enough away from the city that you didn't have to be Mallory any more. That was when you made your decision, you took the few things that you had out and placed them in the box you had with the rest of you clothes. After talking to the assistant about you leaving, you grabbed the box and left the city. It took you a while, but when you came upon the small cottage, you let out a sigh of relief. You were excited when the key Granny gave you worked. When you looked around, it looked exactly the same as it did before. Except that it needed a good cleaning. So, you went right to work. There was a closet that had a broom, mop, and duster so you were all set to go. Soon the place was homey in no time. Sighing, you took out some of your things, but in the end, you decided that you were too tired and that you wanted a nap. Besides, Even if you started dreaming about monsters again, you had all the time in the world to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think that the reader would be out of the 'know' so she wouldn't know that monsters were on the surface. I didn't plan this story at all so seeing how the story has come so far, I'm actually pretty proud of it! Next update in the next few days.


	6. The Call of a SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't an impulsive person, but you always trusted you gut.

You next few days were in a sort of Limbo state, From between shopping as Mallory, and being able to be you... it seemed all too surreal, like as if it were as crazy as your monster dreams. That's why you were pinching yourself as you found out that you were staring at an all to familiar child, knocking at your door.  
"Um, can I help you?" You ask cautiously, wondering if the kid knows that talking to stranger wasn't a good idea.  
*I was playing in the woods but I got lost.  
*When I saw your house, I went to see if you could help me?  
"Wait, I don't ever remember being able to... never mind. Sure, let me show you a few tricks. You showed the kid how to find the path that lead though the forest and pointed her down the path to get back to the city.  
"Be careful kiddo. And no more talking to strangers!" You shout after them. When they jumped at the sound of a squirrel, you cursed yourself and went to catch up with the kid.  
"What happened in your life to make you so afraid of the forest." You banter to them. When you see the silent scream in their soul, you picked them up and placed them on your hip. They relaxed as the two you made your way down the path to the city.  
"The damn monster fucker should be around here somewhere!" You heard a group of armed people say when you spotted them up ahead.  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!" You shouted. You didn't care if they had weapons, they just cussed.  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN?!?!" You had put the kid down and started walking right up to the small group dragging the kid by their hand.  
"Uhh, yes?"  
"AND YET YOU STILL USED THEM? NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU SHOUTED THEM!"  
"So?! What's it mean to you bitch!"  
"Did you just call me the b word, in front of my sibling?" You were fuming, did they have ANY self dignity?  
"Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, you are so going to regret that!" Leaving the kid behind, you lunged forward at what look to be the leader. You heard the rest of the group screaming, running away. But you didn't care, he was the one the called you a bitch after seeing you had a kid. You felt a soft pull on your pants and you turned to look at them. But what you didn't noticed was the guy running away, or the blinding fury coming from you left eye. You took a deep breath and squatted down in front of them.  
"Did you get lost running away from those guys?" You asked in a softer tone. You could see the guilt pouring from the kid, you guessed that it was from lying to you.  
"I'm sorry about what they called you, hey now, don't feel bad. I probably would've not come with you if you had told me the truth, I'd probably shut the door on you and wait for them to hurt you out of me not being there... Hush now, Shhhh you okay, it is alright, you are safe now. I won't let them hurt you." The kid had started crying, you pulled them into a hug. Their small stature reminded you of when you would pull...  
"NAAAGGH! HUMAN LET THE KID GO!"  
"I won't let you hurt my child again!"  
"DON'T WORRY HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU!"  
"Y-Yeah! Y-You can't h-hurt them!"  
"hey kid. do you wanna have a bad time?" You hear five different people say at once. You give the kid a tighter hug and whisper  
"Do you know these people? Will they take care of you." You waited for what felt like hours when you heard,  
"Yes" come quietly from the child.  
"Alright then." You stand up a brush your pants off.  
"It was nice meeting you tiny tot, go with your family, stay safe, stop talking to random people you don't know, and never stray off the forest path. You could get very hurt." You started walking away,  
"Later." You wave up your hand so say good bye. You never saw their faces, and they never saw yours. After all, they would only know Mallory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I'm so excited! I have a somewhat big plot point and an idea for the next chapter!  
> Update will be in the 24 hours.


	7. This Seems Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few months since you helped the kid, and you grew into some sort of schedule. Yet some how, you always found it weird that you would always shop on Tuesdays.

You were at George's General Store shopping for some things you had run out of. With a basket in hand, you picked out things like milk, eggs, cheese, and other animal product you could't get. Luckily, you had set up a small garden, and you didn't need to go to the city very often. After buying your items, you walk out of the store and made your way back to the forest. That's went you saw a group of kids around an oddly familiar kid. The one in the middle was desperately trying to look for a way out, and it struck a chord in you. Now normally, Mallory didn't give a shit, but the way their face gained hope when they saw you settled your mind.  
"There you are!" You claimed, pushing through the crowd of kids.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you! You had Mom and I so worried." Then you turned to the crowd.  
"Oh, and by the way, if you ever even THINK about ganging up on my sibling again... Heh, you'd be leaving with more than just a warning. Come on now, Mom's making a casserole tonight." You grab the kid by the hand and take them away from the group and city altogether.  
"Do you know how to get home from here kid?" You ask them, when they nodded their head, you took out a piece of paper and write out your phone number.  
"Here, if you are ever in trouble, give me a call... I know the city, forest, and mountain like the back of my hand." The kid took the number and gave you a hug. Smiling to yourself, you watched as the kid scampered off somewhere before you made your way back to the cottage. Once you got there, you found that you had one new message. Curious, you tapped on it to view.

Thank you.

It was from an unknown number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was short and late, I need a bit of time to set up some sort of schedule for the story, but I also need a small break.   
> Next update will be in the next week hopefully.


	8. Moving On is Part of Greif

You were tending to your garden when you heard someone crying. Looking around, you saw no one but yourself, yet the drying didn't stop. Sighing, you got up and looked around, that's when you found a flower hunched over itself. "Hey there little guy, you okay?" You ask carefully, the flower straightened up, like it didn't want to be caught. "I'm Y/N, are you lost? I don't know how you got here but I think I can help you get home easier." Then you saw the flower burro underground. you didn't know what to expect but it seemed better than nothing. Once you finish gardening, you went inside to cook some butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You start with the crust and then moved onto the filling. Once the pie was finished baking, you cut yourself a slice to enjoy. After you had eaten, you went to fridge the leftovers went you remembered the flower from before. Taking out a pice of paper you wrote:  
  
_Dear Flower_  
_Please enjoy this slice of pie! I live by myself and I never get to share my creations with others. Enjoy!_  
_\- {Your signature}_  
  
After making another slice, you brought the pie and note and left the plate near where you last saw the flower. Once inside, you went about the rest of your day like normal. Soon it was time to go to bed. In the mourning you found an empty plate by your front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can write a longer chapter next time, but this is what I've got for now.   
> Update by the end of the week.


	9. Human

It's been months since you met the flower. Whenever you made a meal you were proud of, you always set out a plate of it for them. He often came when you were gardening. While he usually ignored you he always wanted you to pay attention to them. He kinda reminded you of a cat. It was about four months after you met when he spoke you to you.  
"Human!"  
"Uh, yes?" You question, looking around to see the Flower was talking to you.  
"Why were you nice to me? Most Humans I meet tell me I'm a weed."  
"Well, you looked lonely, and hurt. Like you were betrayed by yourself... like I once was..." You find your voice fading.  
"Well then um, Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. I believe your name was Y/N Right?"  
"Yep, look, I need to go somewhere right now Flowey, so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" After you go inside, you quickly changed into Mallory and made your way to the city. You had been hearing rumors of "monsters" being real, and even as much as you love fantasy, this has been said way too much to be true...  
"What. The. Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late! I forgot to take into account that Thanksgiving was last Thursday.  
> Next update will be soon!


	10. ...

Do you remember when you lost everything,  
I saw you fall to your knees,  
The ground was dry,  
You were long gone before that,  
You were trying to scream,  
But you just said goodbye,  
I lost you that day,  
I met a ghost that day,  
I can't cry,  
I can't try,  
I'm looking for a ghost,  
I'm only seeing the lost,  
I found you broken down the middle,  
Watch,  
Wait,  
Hope,  
Dream,  
Find an anchor and grab your rope,  
I will find you again one day,  
After all,  
I'm the ghost,  
Not you.  
...

You are still you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided on a writing schedule! I'm going to make sure that all the chapters in my stories are divisable by 4 by the end of the year. Then I plan to get 4 chapters a month on each story after that! I feel that this way, I'm encouraging myself to write but not pacing a due date!  
> -JaTG


	11. Now where did you place your third eye?

You were staring straight at a giant anthropomorphic fish noogie-ing a giant skeleton.  
"What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!" You knew you were having a full blown panic attack. Mallory doesn't have panic attacks, you had to do something. So you did the dumbest thing you could do.  
"Hello there, I'm Mallory, I was hearing rumors about monster being real but I didn't want to take any chances. How are you to doing today, has my species been giving you any trouble lately? If so please let me make it up to you." WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!!!  
"WHY WE ARE DOING QUITE WELL HUMAN! NO, WE HAVEN'T SEEN ANY MEAN HUMANS RECENTLY. FINALLY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT YOU COULD COME JOIN US! WE'RE LOOKING FOR A MYSTERIOUS FOREST HUMAN THAT HAS HELPED OUR GREATEST FRIEND FRISK!" Well, now you knew you were safe from being discovered at all. Especially if you were to help them.  
"Wait, you've met them too?" You've noticed the fish lady was stunned but the skeleton nodded. you felt bad about lying but Mallory lies just by existing.  
"I was just about to run a few errands before looking for them but I can always do so later. But honestly, don't you know why its bad to go with strangers? You know, stranger danger and all that?"  
"BUT HUMAN, WE ARE NOT STRANGERS! AFTER ALL, I KNOW YOUR NAME!" Sighing, you started to rub your temples.  
"Here, come sit down with me." You never thought you would ever get the chance to ever have the stranger danger talk ever again.


	12. See a pattern yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see it coming, one minute you were walking home, the next, the was a hole in your chest where your heart should've been.  
> "Heh, Tell F~~~ th~~ I..."  
> A kid nearby screamed before doing what they never thought they would have to do this time.

You woke up with a terrible headache, looking around your room you are filled with sadness. It had been a month since Frisk had ran away. Walking around, you went to cleaning the house. You didn't change out of your Pj's but it wasn't necessary, after all, it was five in the mourning, and you didn't need to get ready for work until seven. Once at seven, you dressed in a pair of 'clean' sweatpants and one of your many 'clean' nerdy shirts. And by clean, I mean you didn't wear those yesterday. After locking the front door, you hopped into your car and drove to the flower shop you worked at. After all, it's still you... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being unactive last month, I was going through a stage were I just couldn't write. Thanks for waiting!  
> -JaTG

**Author's Note:**

> You're more important,  
> You're a miracle,  
> You came willingly,  
> You're admired,  
> You're what saved us,  
> You're what guided us,  
> You're the will to survive,  
> And yet, after all this time,  
> YOU are still YOU.


End file.
